zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Oshus
Oshus is a wise old man that lived on Mercay Island. The first mention Oshus was when Link was washed ashore on Mercay Island and is first mentioned by Ciela(who called him Grandpa) who had rescued her when she herself had washed ashore. At the start of Link's quest, Oshus advised Link not to seek the Ghost Ship for it would surely mean his doom. However he hesitantly told them of Linebeck, a sailor who would be willing to tell them more. Oshus was also the one who taught Link the basics of swordplay after he discovered Link and Ciela had retrieved his sword from his storage. During the adventure, he helped Link, Ciela, and Linebeck various times. First he helped them reveal the secret flaky section of the first sea chart hiding the crest of the Spirit of Power on the Isle of Ember. He also guided them to them the Phantom Hourglass and informed them of its ability to keep the bearer safe from the curse inside the Temple of the Ocean King as long as the it was full of the Sand of Hours. He was also present on Molida Island and revealed Ciela's true identity as the Spirit of Courage. Soon after Link, Linebeck and Ciela find Tetra as a statue, he tells the group of his own identity as the Ocean King, who had long ago been overcome by Bellum who had drained most of the life force that was inside him in pursuit of all the life force he could find. However, he survived Bellum's imprisoment at the bottom of the Temple of the Ocean King by magically cloning himself with his other half still trapped within the temple. Oshus also revealed that Ciela had also split herself into two which resulted in the loss of most of her memory. Oshus also answers Linebeck's question on the subject of that the rumours of the Ghost Ship having great treasure was false. He said it was only bait to lure more victims for Bellum to drain. He also persuades a stubborn Linebeck to stay and help by granting him one wish. He then directs them to Zauz the blacksmith who possessed the knowledge of how to slay Bellum. After Link obtained the pure metals and had Zaus craft the Phantom Sword's blade, Oshus merged the Phantom Hourglass with the unfinished Phantom Sword to create the true Phantom Sword. After the supposed defeat of Bellum at the bottom of the Temple of the Ocean King, he magically teleported Link and Ciela outside as the chamber was collapsing. By this point, Oshus had regained much of his former power and used it to restore Tetra back to normal. Soon after, Tetra was abducted by Bellum which explained why only most of his power was restored but not the fullness of it. He accompanied Link, Linebeck and Ciela on the pursuit of the Ghost Ship that had been possessed by Bellum. After it had been destroyed, Bellum launched a surprise attack and made the mast collapse on top of Oshus and the S.S Linebeck. After Bellum had finally been defeated, everyone felt remorse for the loss of Oshus however he had not died but had returned to his true form as a white whale. Oshus then granted Linebeck his promised one wish which was to bring back the S.S Linebeck that had been destroyed. It was also then that Oshus revealed that since the Sand of Hours had been restored, the Ghost Ship would no longer haunt the world of Link, Tetra and Linebeck. Oshus is last seen vanishing into the fog when Link, Linebeck and Tetra return to their own world. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters